Adrénaline
by Rosepine Lylie
Summary: Quand Greg rencontre Mycroft, c'est le choc. Et cette fichue adrénaline qui ne laisse personne tranquille...


Note d'une des auteure(s) : J'ai écris Greg, comme toujours. Et le texte écrit par Amélia : **Mycroft, est en gras. **

Disclaimer : Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à eux même, à AC. Doyle, Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat… Bref, c'est bien triste mais c'est comme ça…

* * *

Greg rentrait chez lui. La maison était vide bien entendu puisqu'il avait viré sa femme. Il s'était fait avoir déjà, il était hors de question que ça recommence. Être gentil, c'est bien, pardonner, c'est bien, se faire avoir, ça fait chier! Alors il l'avait quitté. Elle avait certes mal pris la chose mais après tout, il avait bien le droit puisque c'était elle qui l'avait trompé! Ceci dit, il arrivait chez lui donc, retira ses chaussures, posa son manteau et alla directement s'affaler dans le canapé. Se détendre, repensant aux évènements de la journée, laissant ses pensées glisser sans se préoccuper de ce qui était important. Il se reposait! Pas de crime trop ignoble aujourd'hui, juste extrêmement compliqué, il avait encore du faire appel à Sherlock. Il avait ensuite croisé son frère sur la scène de crime, de passage visiblement. Drôle d'énergumène que cet homme, il était grand et avait toujours une certaine classe, un visage impassible. Sherlock avait l'air attentif à ce qu'il lui disait pour une fois, il ne devait pas aimer faire la conversation avec son frère. Puis la journée était passée.

**Mycroft avait eu une journée ennuyante. Il avait juste surveillé son frère. Encore une fois. Il lui avait rendu visite à une scène de crime. Le seul endroit où il était sûr de pouvoir lui parler sans se faire rabrouer. Il avait aussi croisé l'inspecteur, il ne savait que peu de chose de lui. Il avait l'air d'avoir une vie plutôt intéressante, être avec des criminels en permanence. Sherlock devait lui en faire voir de l'autre côté, par contre.**

La soirée s'était passé simplement puis il avait dormi. Aujourd'hui, nouveau jour, nouvelle chance d'avoir une vie moins pourrie. Le travail se passait. Pas bien ni mal mais se passait. Et au repas, il décida de sortir. Sur la route il vit cet homme croisé la veille déjà: Mycroft, le grand frère. Il aurait pu passer devant sans rien faire et rien ne se serait passé, mais en fin de compte ce ne fût pas le cas. Il se passa quelque chose. Mycroft discutait avec quelqu'un, son parapluie toujours en main *drôle de manie, il l'a vraiment tout le temps!* et chose que personne ne voyait de leur point de vue, un coffret qui était quelques secondes plus tôt un peu trop en bord de balcon, leur tombait droit sur la tête. Il tombait de haut et à cette vitesse, ça pouvait causer quelque chose de grave. *Ah non, je suis en pause!* Greg se précipita pour décaler l'homme avant qu'il ne lui arrive malheur mais Mycroft se décala comme s'il savait ce qui se passait et Greg se retrouva à foncer sur lui, et en fin de compte, ils tombèrent tous les deux. Le coffret s'écrasa un poil plus loin, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de danger.

**Mycroft discutait tranquillement avec un de ses nombreux espions qui suivait Sherlock de temps en temps. Son parapluie toujours là pour lui. Il perdit légèrement l'équilibre à force de jouer avec ce dernier, et se décala donc légèrement pour que ça reste inaperçu. Puis il fut projeté au sol. Il était rentré dans quelqu'un qui allait vers lui. Il vit aussi une sorte de coffret tomber à quelques centimètres seulement de l'endroit où il était avant. Tiens. L'inspecteur. "Greg Lestrade". Il avait du voir ceci tomber, et essayer de le pousser de là, mais il avait reculé au même instant, et donc... Il se retrouvait sous lui. Son parapluie loin. Lestrade sur lui. A quelques centimètres seulement de lui, les cheveux en batailles et le souffle heurté. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer brutalement, et sa température se réchauffer. Il n'y avait pas de raison, et pourtant. Il supposa que c'était l'adrénaline.**

"Pardon! Je.. tout va bien?" Il lui demanda sans bouger d'un centimètre, puis il réalisa qu'il était à califourchon sur lui et se déplaça rapidement pour lui permettre de se relever. Chose qu'il l'aida à faire. Greg était tout chose, son rythme cardiaque était anormalement élevé, il n'avait pas couru le marathon pourtant. Ça devait être l'adrénaline. Il vit que Mycroft n'avait rien, que le coffret était tombé trop loin pour blesser qui que ce soit, Greg ramassa le parapluie et le rendit à son propriétaire. "Je m'excuse, j'ai voulu vous faire éviter le coffret qui tombait. En fin de compte, vous aviez du le voir. Que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner? J'allais manger un morceau, peut-être que si vous aviez le temps.. Je me sentirait mieux si vous acceptiez que je vous offre quelque chose." Il avait un grand sens du service et de la politesse et quand il pouvait rendre l'équivalent ou faire une action pour s'excuser, il la tentait. C'était plus fort que lui. Et là, il avait carrément renversé un homme finalement sans raison. Alors il tentait.

**"Je... Oui, d'accord !" Il avait finalement abandonné sa tentative de réflexion. Il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi il avait accepté cette proposition. Peut-être qu'il en avait juste envie. Oh, et puis zut ! Il pouvait bien se laisser aller de temps en temps. Ca le détendrait de s'éloigner de Sherlock et de son gouvernement, il n'avait pas pris des vacances ou des congés depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, donc un seul repas, était largement acceptable !**

"Super! Allons là-bas, juste à l'angle." Il avait accepté! C'était plutôt rare en fin de compte qu'on accepte sa politesse. Et il était ravi que ce soit cet homme-là qui ait changé ses habitudes. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais il en était ravi. Ils s'installèrent et commandèrent à manger. "Je m'excuse encore hein, pour tout à l'heure. Une ultime fois. Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez vu le coffret!"

**"Oh, et je ne l'avais pas vu ! C'est plutôt bête en fait, j'avais perdu l'équilibre, et je m'étais décalé pour ne pas tomber !" Il sourit un peu, et se promis de se détendre, et de laisser tomber le masque, pour une fois ! Il allait se détendre !**

Pour le coup Greg fut surpris et ne put s'empêcher de rire. C'était un pur hasard! "Les choses se sont goupillées d'une drôle de manière! Peut-être que cette journée sera bel et bien meilleure que la précédente en fin de compte. Je ne perds pas espoir."

**Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur. "Meilleure que la précédente ? Vous me semblez bien ... Déprimé, pourrait-on dire !"**

"Non, pas du tout! C'est plutôt le contraire, j'ai décidé quand ma femme a quitté la maison que je serais heureux par moi-même et que chaque journée passée seul serait meilleure que la précédente. Seulement il y a des jours où celle-ci semble mal barrée." Il dit ça en souriant, comme en repensant à certains jours.

**"Je vois mieux !" Il se sentit un peu déplacé face à cette phrase. Dans son cas, il se noyait dans le travail pour oublier tout ! Son frère, ses problèmes, sa vie. Parce qu'il n'avait pas de vie à part le travail. Il n'avait que son frère et celui-ci ne voulait pas le voir.**

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que son interlocuteur n'avait pas l'air du tout de voir de quoi il parlait. Il était intrigué, et voulu en savoir plus sur lui. "Sherlock dit que vous êtes le gouvernement, vous dites que vous n'occupez qu'un poste mineur, je constate personnellement que vous semblez très occupé. Vous avez du temps pour vous? Ah mais pardon, c'est peut-être indiscret..." Un peu gêné, il baissa le regard, il voulait savoir et en oubliait la politesse!

**"Je pourrais en avoir. Mais je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire à part mon travail." Il recommençait à retourner dans la tristesse. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il détestait les sentiments !**

Pour le coup il redressa la tête. "Pas grand chose à faire? Il y a toujours des choses à faire! Si vous avez un doute, demandez-moi, je vous trouverait toujours quelque chose." Il était sûr de lui, et eut la soudaine envie d'aider cet homme qui semblait pourtant, extérieurement, être le dernier homme sur Terre qui en avait besoin. "Envoyez-moi un message, je répondrais. Je n'ai pas grand chose à faire de mon temps libre, je l'occupe mais j'en ai toujours, faites ça s'il vous plait. La prochaine fois que vous avez besoin de détente, contactez-moi. Je serai au moins utile à quelqu'un."

**"Je le ferais." Il dit cette phrase sincèrement, même s'il doutait s'y autoriser. Il ne s'autorisait pas grand-chose, disons-le franchement !**

Un élan de méfiance le poussa à lui demander son numéro de portable. "Comme ça, si vous oubliez, je le ferait moi." Greg rajouta un sourire, espérant ne pas être trop insistant.

**Il hésita quelques instants à donner son vrai numéro de portable et pas celui de sa secrétaire. Finalement, il lui donna le sien. Il s'était promis de tomber le masque ! Une promesse est une promesse.**

Satisfait, il enregistra le numéro aussitôt et le recopia aussi sur son calepin, à part, pour le cas où. Il prévoyait toujours les catastrophes, le métier sans doute. Ils terminèrent le repas dans une entente relativement agréable, et Greg paya puis prit congé. "A bientôt! Merci d'avoir accepté."

**Il le regarda s'éloigner. Sa pause était terminée. Il retourna mornement à son travail.**

3 jours passèrent sans qu'il ne reçoive de message. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il était un peu moins occupé que d'habitude, il se rappela de leur conversation et, comme Mycroft ne s'était pas manifesté, il décida de le contacter lui-même. "Bonjour. Alors, vous avez vraiment trouvé de quoi vous occuper? -GL". Il sourit puis rangea son téléphone, le temps du boulot.

**"Pas vraiment je vous avouerais... -MH" Il avait passé ses trois derniers jours à regarder le numéro, puis détourner le regard. Il avait hésité une bonne demi-centaine de fois.**

*_Ah! Je le savais!* _"Aimez-vous lire? Ou bien cuisiner? -GL" Sur le chemin du retour, qu'il fit à pied pour une fois, il gardait son portable dans la main, attendant sa réponse.

**"J'apprécie lire. Par contre, il ne vaut mieux pas me faire essayer la cuisine... -MH" Mycroft avait déjà finit sa journée. Il ne se passait pas grand-chose au gouvernement en ce moment.**

Il se prit à rire tout seul et en pleine rue. Il lui demanderait pourquoi la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient... la prochaine fois? *_Pourquoi pas?_* "Vous appréciez mais prenez-vous du temps pour? Et achetez-vous des nouveautés de temps en temps? -GL"

**"Non... Lire est une activité, certes, mais elle n'arrive pas à me distraire l'esprit... Je ne sais pas si vous voyez... ? -MH"**

"Je vois, je vois. Vous promenez? Ah, mais vous devez le faire souvent, non? -GL"

**"J'ai aussi abandonné cette idée... Voyez-vous, j'ai l'impression d'avoir 20 ans de plus quand je le fait ! De même, pas très... Distrayant. -MH"**

"Et si vous marchiez avec quelqu'un? Vous n'auriez personne qui vous permette de transformer ça en moment agréable? Seul, c'est assez... enfin comme vous dites. -GL"

**Mycroft laissa échapper un rire amère." Avec quelqu'un ? Il faudrait déjà que j'ai quelqu'un avec qui marcher. -MH"**

Greg fronça les sourcils. "Comment ça, vraiment personne? Parce que vous n'aimez personne qui accepterait ou parce que personne n'accepte? -GL"

**"Surement un peu des deux. -MH"**

"Moi je passerai volontiers du temps pour marcher avec vous! Enfin, si vous le voulez aussi bien sûr. -GL" *_C'est n'importe quoi d'être aussi seul!_*

**Mycroft fronça les sourcils, amusé. "Supposeriez-vous que je vous... ? -MH"**

"Ah! Je ne pensais plus à cette partie de la question! Mais le moment passé la dernière fois avait l'air détendu alors j'ai pensé... Aurai-je formulé quelque chose de travers? Ça m'arrive parfois! -GL"

**"Je ne le disais pas sérieusement ! Bien sûr que j'accepterai ! Le repas était juste parfait ! -MH"**

"Ouf! Pour moi aussi. Alors dans ce cas, je vous ai trouvé une occupation! Quand vous ennuierez-vous? Que l'on aille marcher ensemble? -GL"

**"Je m'ennuie déjà, pour être franc... -MH"**

"Et bien, j'ai finis mon travail et on va dire que moi aussi alors! Où êtes-vous? –GL

**Mycroft avait suivi le fil des pensées de l'inspecteur, et il dit donc. "Juste à côté de vous !"**

Greg leva la tête et la tourna dans un sens -le mauvais!- puis l'autre! "Oh! Quelle rapidité! C'est incroyable!"

**"Pas tant que ça, vous savez, juste de la prévoyance !" Il sourit légèrement.**

Greg sourit. "J'en reste impressionné! Bien, préférez-vous la ville ou le calme?"

**Mycroft fit un air horrifié. "Le calme, évidemment ! Je commence à en avoir assez de la ville, sept jours sur sept !"**

Il éclata de rire à la mine déconfite de Mycroft. "C'est évident! Allons par-là alors! Je vous avoue que moi aussi, j'en ai plus qu'assez de la ville."

Ils discutèrent tranquillement et marchèrent longtemps vers les coins les plus calmes et verts *_marre du gris de la ville_*. Ce fût un appel qui rappela Mycroft à ses obligations, qui le raccompagna tout de même jusqu'à sa rue. Greg le remercia pour ce très bon moment. "Alors, vous êtes-vous ennuyé? Soyez franc!"

**"Non ! A ma plus grande surprise, non." Mycroft souriait ! Souriait vraiment ! Avec le cœur, les yeux, et pas seulement la bouche. Il appréciait ce Greg, il arrivait à lui faire oublier ses malheurs.**

Ce sourire..! Greg fût pris d'une soudaine...arythmie cardiaque? *L'adrénaline encore? On a pourtant pas fait de gros efforts...* Il laissa tomber ça et le gratifia d'un "Bonne nuit alors, à la prochaine!" Il avait sorti ça naturellement, par réflexe.

"Si vous vous ennuyez encore..." rajouta-t-il, comme pour justifier.

**"Et si je ne m'ennuie pas ... ?" Mycroft se sentait d'excellente humeur !**

"... J'attendrai que ça soit le cas. Et si je finis moi par m'ennuyer, je vous contacte pour que vous me rendiez la pareille." Greg avait un petit sourire en coin, discret. Décidément, il appréciait cet homme.

Sur ce et là dessus, ils rentrèrent respectivement chez eux. Et ils n'eurent même pas besoin d'attendre de s'ennuyer pour se recroiser, ils se retrouvèrent dès le lendemain à la même conférence d'information, pour le boulot. C'était le matin et ils décidèrent après ça de passer la pause-déjeuner ensemble.

En fin de compte, ils appréciaient vraiment de se voir, et tant et si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent relativement fréquemment pour marcher ou pour déjeuner. Étrangement, Greg se retrouva à avoir de plus en plus souvent des accélérations cardiaques inexpliquées, il n'en trouvait pas la cause. Il avait même demandé conseil à John qui s'était contenté de sourire en demandant: "Avec qui es-tu quand ça t'arrive?" Il réfléchit et répondit: "Maintenant que j'y pense, toujours avec Mycroft, pourquoi?" Il n'avait rien répondu. Juste dit que tout était normal, qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, qu'il ne tarderait sans doute pas à comprendre tout seul la cause de son état. "Et l'adrénaline a un rôle certes, mais pas comme tu l'imagine!" Sur ce, il était partit. Greg avait tenté de comprendre mais en vain. Il n'en parla pourtant pas à Mycroft, un quelque chose l'empêchait de le faire.

**Mycroft se trouva étonnamment heureux de retrouver Greg. Il se sentait vraiment bien avec lui ! Même s'il se trouvait quelques fois avec des frissons inexpliqués. C'était la seule personne qui lui faisait 'ressentir' de l'amitié, ou un quelconque sentiment. Il aimait sa présence.**

Le temps passa encore, ça faisait bientôt 6 mois qu'ils se voyaient régulièrement. Et Greg ne trouvait toujours pas la cause de son arythmie mais il s'en inquiéta sérieusement parce qu'elle se faisait de plus en plus fréquente et forte! Il lui en reparla. John avait froncé les sourcils. "Comment ça? Toujours pas?" John avait alors secoué la tête et dit d'une voix autoritaire comme il devait avoir à l'armée, de cette voix qui n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui désobéisse: "Dans ce cas, fait ce que je te dis, à la prochaine promenade, prend sa main!" Pour le coup, Greg avait manqué de s'étouffer, puis devant l'air de son ami, il avait accepté sans vraiment oser poser de question. C'était lui le docteur après tout. Il ne voyait toujours pas le rapport mais bon. Le soir-même l'occasion se présenta, et alors qu'ils étaient en train de marcher à un endroit désert, que son "adrénaline" semblait lui vriller les tympans, il appliqua à la lettre les recommandations du médecin et attrapa la main de Mycroft, la tête toute embrouillée.

**Plus le temps passait, plus Mycroft voyait Greg régulièrement, et plus il le voyait, moins il avait envie de le quitter. Il se surprenait à observer son ami, l'observer dans les moindres détails, le 'dévorer' des yeux, comme on pourrait le dire vulgairement. Mais il continuait à le voir régulièrement. Son cœur commençait à s'accélérer à chaque fois qu'il le voyait maintenant, il ne savait pas vraiment le sens de tout ça. Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement quand il n'était pas là, il se surprenait sans arrêt à se demander ce qu'il faisait, où il était, avec qui. Puis, alors qu'ils se baladaient tranquillement, dans une allée déserte, sans parler, il sentit Greg lui prendre la main. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer dangereusement, ses mains devenir moites, son esprit s'embrouiller. Pourquoi il lui avait... ? Il ralenti et jeta un regard interrogatif à Greg. Qui regardait partout sauf vers lui. Il continua à ralentir, mais garda sa main dans la sienne.**

Greg ne savait plus où regarder. Il avait presque l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer sur place alors il fût reconnaissant à Mycroft de ralentir. Son rythme avait fait un énorme bond, puis s'était calmé. Il allait bien mais toute capacité à réfléchir s'était envolé. Expérience incroyable. Tellement incroyable qu'il ne voulait plus le lâcher. John ... "Merci John" Il avait soufflé ça à voix haute visiblement. Plus possible de réfléchir vous disais-je.

**Mycroft haussa un sourcil interrogateur à cette phrase. Merci John ?! Il avait dû demander des explications à John sur quelque chose. Et John avait dû lui dire de lui prendre la main. Pourquoi ? En tout cas, Greg avait l'air de ne pas pouvoir penser. Il avait le regard dans le vide. Il essaya d'enlever sa main. Juste pour voir comment il allait réagir.**

Des larmes. Des larmes? *Comment ça des larmes?* Mycroft avait enlevé sa main et instantanément, il s'était mis à pleurer. Alors là, ça devenait plus que surprenant. Il s'essuya le visage sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. "Pardon, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Je... » Il tentait de se calmer mais comme il ne comprenait rien, il n'y parvenait pas.

**Mycroft commençait à s'inquiéter pour Greg. Mais s'il réagissait comme ça, ça voulait dire que Greg devait ressentir quelque chose de spécial pour lui. Et il avait l'air d'être bien aveugle sur ça. La question à se poser, maintenant, c'est est-ce qu'il ressentait la même chose ? Est-ce qu'il aimait Greg ? Aimer... Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait ! Il accéléra rapidement, il courut presque. Il s'éloignait de Greg. Le plus possible. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir ça. Il courut jusque chez lui, et referma la porte brusquement. Le bruit de la porte qui claquait le ramena à la réalité. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fui ? Parce qu'il l'aimait ? Il ne savait plus rien. Il s'effondra sur son canapé, la tête entre les mains.**

Greg se retrouva seul. Il avait regardé Mycroft s'éloigner, le cœur dans un étau qui semblait vouloir sa mort. Il avait voulu le suivre mais il était comme paralysé, alors il resta là et tenta de remettre la machine en route. Il commença par retrouver à peu près ses esprits, s'arrêter de pleurer, puis il parvint à nouveau à réfléchir, et les rouages se mirent en place. Il essaya de comprendre, puisque de toute façon il ne risquait pas de pouvoir rattraper Mycroft qui devait être loin. Greg avait besoin de réfléchir! Il s'assit sur un banc proche et pensa à comparer ses sensations avec son vécu. Puis la lumière vint soudain. Il avait déjà ressentit quelque chose de similaire: lorsqu'il avait rencontré sa femme. Même si c'était loin d'être aussi fort! Non? *_ça veut dire que... ça veut dire que.. je l'aime?_* "Je l'aime?!" Il avait dit ça à voix haute, Dieu merci personne n'était dans les parages. Pour le coup, lui aussi rentra chez lui presque en courant. Il avait besoin de temps pour assimiler et confirmer sa déduction. *_Voilà que je pense comme un Holmes maintenant_.* Il rentra, se sortit une bière avec un fond de thé concentré (il raffolait de ça), bu, et réfléchit encore, compris, rebu, et encore, puis s'endormit sur son canapé, d'épuisement et peut-être un peu d'alcool...

Le lendemain fût difficile. Et les jours suivant aussi. Il avait enfin compris, il en avait rougit au début puis plus le temps passait, plus il l'acceptait. Mycroft ne donnait plus signe de vie. Il ne le croisait plus. Certes, il pût réfléchir à loisir mais en fin de compte, il aurait eu besoin de le voir! Environ 2 semaines après LE soir, il décida qu'il en avait assez et le recontacta: "Je ne sais pas vous mais je m'ennuie. -GL" Concis, clair, facile à comprendre. *Tu me manques, j'ai besoin de te voir. Acceptes-tu?*

**"Je ne m'ennuie pas. Mais j'accepte de te voir. -MH" Les jours précédents avaient été horribles ! Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que lui, lui et toujours lui ! Il n'en pouvait plus. Apparemment, il l'aimait... TROP, pour pouvoir vivre en l'ignorant. Ca ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. Et d'après ce qu'on disait, ça n'arrivait qu'une fois dans la vie. Il devait donc attraper cette chance. Il n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait risquer de se faire renvoyer parce qu'il n'était pas assez attentif. Il se devait d'accepter ses sentiments. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Et il espérait ne pas le regretter. Il l'espérait de tout son cœur.**

Il avait dit oui. Un soulagement, un stress intense, une grande joie lui parvinrent simultanément. Ils décidèrent de se retrouver après le boulot, pour marcher comme avant. Lorsque Greg sortit du travail, Mycroft était déjà là. Il lui sourit, presque timidement cette fois. Avant de se donner une claque intérieure, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse! *_oh! Soit un homme un peu Greg!_* Ils marchèrent calmement et parlant peu jusqu'à un endroit calme, paisible et désertique comme ils avaient coutume de faire. Avec un air décidé, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Mycroft: "Je m'excuse pour la dernière fois, je n'ai pas compris de suite ce que j'avais. Maintenant je sais, ça n'arrivera plus."

**"Je... En fait, j'ai le même 'problème'..." Les plans de Mycroft ne se déroulaient pas comme il l'avait prévu, et s'il restait juste ami avec Greg, s'il ne le voyait qu'une fois par semaine, il n'arriverait jamais à se concentrer sur n'importe quoi. Il devait essayer. Si ça ne marchait pas, il disparaitrait.**

Interloqué et même plus que ça, une pensée le frappa comme une évidence, il n'avait même pas imaginé une seconde que Mycroft puisse ressentir la même chose! Et pourtant c'est... c'est bien ce qu'il semblait avoir avoué. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net, mais il voulait le laisser libre, surtout ne rien forcer. C'était encore dur de l'admettre, mais.. il l'aimait trop pour ça... Alors simplement, il ferma les yeux et lui tendit la main.

**Il regarda perplexe, ses yeux fermés. Mais il prit sa main.**

Il avait fermé les yeux pour le laisser plus libre encore, qu'il ne se sente pas oppressé par ses yeux quémandeurs de contact. Il eut une nouvelle montée d'adr... d'amour (!) quand Mycroft lui prit la main et il ne pût s'empêcher de la serrer. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda Mycroft, fût captivé par lui et ne parvenait plus à esquisser un geste. Il allait bien falloir pourtant...?

**Mycroft vit bien qu'il avait l'air paniqué. "Si tu ne veux pas m'embrasser, c'est pas grave. Je comprendrais." Il comprenait bien qu'il ne devait pas être très attirant. Qu'il devait le révulser, mais qu'il l'aimait quand même. L'amour est un sentiment assez cruel.**

Il n'en pouvait plus, c'était vraiment trop d'émotions! Mycroft voulait...? Il voulait! Si son corps avait mis plus de temps à réagir, il aurait pris le temps de pleurer de joie avant mais là! Il se retrouva à presque se jeter sur lui, sa main derrière sa tête pour l'attirer plus vers lui, il l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'il avait, avec l'accumulation de tout ce temps, ces 15 longs jours où il lui avait manqué. Tant manqué!

**Mycroft ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait ! Il se faisait embrasser passionnément par un bel inspecteur. Avec qui il partageait les mêmes sentiments. Il devait y avoir un problème quelque part, c'était trop parfait pour.. ! Oh et puis zut, il se jeta à son tour sur la bouche de son ... Partenaire, et l'enlaça par la taille, le serra fort et l'embrassa, encore et encore.**

Son cœur était gonflé à bloc par tout ce qu'il ressentait pour Mycroft, et celui-ci répondait à ses sentiments, c'était si beau, si bon! Greg et lui profitèrent le plus possible de ce moment de pur bonheur. Greg s'écarta enfin un peu, juste un peu: "Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Tu m'as trop manqué, je ne peux pas, je ne veux plus vivre loin de toi, sans te voir. Être privé de ton si beau visage à bien faillit m'achever." Il lui caressait les joues, les yeux, les lèvres en disant ça.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il avait été bête de ne pas succomber plus tôt. Si tout se passait bien, écouter ses sentiments aura été la meilleure chose qu'il ait faite de sa vie. "Mon… Mon beau visage ?" Il était confus.**

Il sourit. "Oui beau! Pourquoi? Personne n'avait pensé à te le dire avant? Ou peut-être que tu n'avais jamais voulu l'entendre?"

**"Je... Personne ne me l'avais dit, non." Il sourit tendrement. "Peu importe, moi aussi tu m'as manqué. Je n'ai pas pu penser à une seule chose de cohérente ! Et je ne crois pas avoir été aussi heureux depuis des dizaines d'années." Il se demandait s'il ne devait pas remettre le masque. Peut-être qu'il lui en montrait trop... Peut-être que...**

"Tu es absolument magnifique!" Greg dit ça en lui tenant le plus tendrement du monde le visage entre les mains, puis l'embrassa. Sur une joue, puis sur l'autre. Sur le nez. Sur le front. Pour finir sur les lèvres entrouvertes de sa moitié. "Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, quoi que tu puisse en penser, reste avec moi. C'est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Beaucoup trop tard." Il dit la dernière phrase dans un souffle avant de l'embrasser dans le cou et de se blottir tout contre lui.

**Mycroft ouvrit légèrement la bouche, ahuri. Il avait raison. Il n'avait pas le droit de le rejeter maintenant. Et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Il se recroquevilla légèrement. Il le serra le plus fort possible dans ses bras, s'accrochant à lui. Oubliant toute sa solitude, il s'accrocha à lui. Oubliant son manque de tout, il s'accrocha. Oubliant ses malheurs, il s'accrocha.**

Il ne le quitterait pas. Il le comprit lorsque Mycroft le serra comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et pour le coup, il pleura de joie. "Je t'aime". Comme un souffle, comme une conclusion, un contrat, une promesse, il concluait ainsi: "Je t'aime".

**Il murmura simplement. "Moi aussi."**


End file.
